Maria Roberts
'''Maria Roberts, also known under such aliases as Julie Leslie, Amber Masaki, Gloria Onishi, and most notably Maria the Crane; is the Gatcharangers' second youngest member as well as the long-range combat and aerial combat expert. First appearing in episode 38 as a kidnap victim of Galactor who is rescued by Jinpei, she eventually becomes part of the Gatcharanger team and a match for Jinpei's heart. Background First appearing in episode 38 of the series, Maria is the daughter of wealthy industrialists kidnapped by local thugs trying to break into and gain capital for Galactor. When Jinpei rescues her and is forced to reveal himself to protect her, Maria informs him that her father is secretly a member of Red Impulse Squadron trying to uncover the true identity of Berg Katse. After they have a run-in with Galactor at Yohiro Amusement Park in Downtown Utoland in which Maria proves herself to be as capable a fighter as Jinpei, he brings her to Dr. Nambu for analysis. Ultimately due to become a member of the Gatcharangers, Maria has hope to become Jinpei's love interest. Appearance Maria is average height for a late pre-teen/early teenager at her age, and has long and straight blonde hair. Her first civilian outfit being a red long-sleeve dress with frilly white cravat and brown heel shoes, her later civilian outfit as a Gatcharanger is a white T-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia on it, a pair of blue bellbottom pants and a pair of white sneakers. Her crane-themed Bird Style consists of a white and or silver long-sleeve unitard with black belt and Gatcharanger insignia, white gloves and boots. It is adorned with a white feather-wing cape - perfect for blending into the snowy Arctic and Antarctic ice caps. Her helmet is colored white, with a silver faceplate and the visor being clear orange. Personality At first a little stuck up and haughty for being a rich family's scion, she graduates into being a carefree and eccentric teenage girl. At first many of her teammates may see her as "troublesome" and an influence on Jinpei. However, she is incredibly insightful as she completely changes the purpose of the Gatcharangers by discovering the plight of some of Galactor's operatives. Although somewhat impulsive both her rash and thought-out actions prove to be inspirational for her teammates. In essence, Maria represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them, mostly. Relationships Ken Washio Both Maria and Ken have something in common - fathers who fly and fight in the Red Impulse Squadron. Joe Asakura Jun Shiratori Jinpei Tsubakurou Ryu Nakanishi Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Atticus Roberts/Red Impulse 5 Both Maria and her father have secret lives they are keeping from each other. Atticus thinks his daughter is just his sweet little girl and the scion of Roberts Aerospace Industries going to a private high school in Downtown Utoland, but Maria is actually due to become part of the "science ninja team" of Gatcharangers. Maria thinks her father is just the wealthy and doting father as well as industrialist being the head of Roberts Aerospace Industries, but Atticus is actually the fifth member of the Red Impulse Squadron who is working for Dr. Nambu and the Intergalactic Science Organization to track down a lead on the true identity of one of Galactor's top commanding agents - Lord Berg Katse. Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Fighting Style Maria's style of Science Ninja is a mixture of G3 Jun the Swan's and G4 Jinpei the Swallow's. From Jun, Maria gets to use agile movements that tends to include high kicks that expose her humerus and thighs. From Jinpei, Maria gets the emphasis on stealth and incapacitating enemies as her small body puts her at a disadvantage against enemies that are full grown. Weapons *'Talon Bow': A composite core bow which can shoot arrows of charged energy that can be tuned in frequency and amplitude from a light stun for five minutes to capable of setting off massive chain reactions. Perfect for stealth operations to take out an enemy captain. G6 Mecha (Jet Zord) ' G6 White Crane/Crane Jet Zord': Maria's personal G-Machine, the White Crane forms the frontal section of the Raptor Fighter; the feet, legs, lower torso and jetpack of the Raptor Robo, the port rudder of the Raptor God Phoenix, and both of the legs and lower torso of the Gatchaspartan. In addition to its eye laser beam cannons, it has a wingspan of 85.6 meters (almost as long as an average American football field) and is equipped with a row of four cannons in each wing which it uses to blast giant iron beast mecha monsters with. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey tilt-rotor plane. Trivia External Links